Tears Under The Stars
by neko56
Summary: Anna is crying under the stars. What is she thinking and how will Yoh react? AnnaYoh


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shaman King and it's characters.

This is my first one-shot fic.

Tears Under The Stars

Anna was gazing up to the stars just thinking. In this house, she didn't do much and she knew it. When she was on her way downstairs, she heard the other people asking Yoh how he put up with her bossiness. They were right. She didn't do anything except boss people around. Then, a thought struck her as tears began to fall..

"Why I am I still here? What's keeping me back?" she thought. Of course, she already knew the answer. It was all in her heart.

Him.

It was always him. Yoh was always keeping her safe and made her feel secure, but it wasn't the same for him.

"I shouldn't keep Yoh back like that."

"Like what, Anna?" asked Yoh.

Anna kept her back to him to hide her surprise. She was almost never caught off guard but this time she didn't notice him coming. She decided to ignore him until he went away Yoh already decided he was going to stay and see what Anna was talking about.

"You know, you don't have to keep ANYTHING from me, Anna. I'll listen, especially if it concerns both you and me."

"It's nothing." Anna tried her hardest to not let Yoh know she's crying.

"Anna, why did you say you can't continue keeping me back? Since when have you done that? I think..."

"Stop there."

Since the conversation first began, Anna kept her gaze at the stars. She was afraid that if she looked at him in the eye he'll know she's crying.

"No."

"You won't talk back to me."

"I can and I will. Now, back to what I was saying. I think it's silly to think you keep me back. You've never kept me back. You always make me go forward. I know I can count on you because you've always been there. That's one reason that I've...I've always liked you.

"You're lying." Anna felt nervous, shocked, and, as much as she may deny it, happy.

"I'll prove it."

Yoh scooted next to Anna and put his arms around her neck. Anna tried to move away but Yoh was faster. Then he felt tears around her neck.

"A-Anna! You've been crying!"

"No I haven't. It's just...sweat. It's...not very chilly out here."

"Anna, don't lie. You ok?"

Anna couldn't take it anymore. She decided something long ago, she just didn't do it...yet. Now she'll do it. She won't hold him back because...she loved him. She went got up and said what she thought would be her last words to him.

"I love you."

Then she ran as fast as she could while Yoh was still in shock. She ran straight into her room, picked up her emergency bag and ran outside. Pirika, Horohoro, Ren, and the others just stared. Yoh, on the other hand, got through his shock and waited until she came out outside. He jumped off the roof hoping he wouldn't be too late.

'Anna, now that I know how you feel, do you think I'd let you just go? You're wrong. I want to keep you safe, I want to make you happy, and...I want to make sure that you never cry again.'

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door swing open. He jumped down in front of her before she went past him.

"Y-Yoh..."

"Hey, Anna. Don't you think it's too early for vacation? I know our house is crazy, but...it's OUR house...right?"

"Yoh...I'm sorry but I'm leaving!"

"Don't."

"I'm leaving."

Anna tried to run past him, but he grabbed her from behind, holding her tight around the waist.

"Don't go. I won't let you go." Yoh's voice started to tremble but he continued on. "Please, don't. Anna, what do I have to do to make you realize that if you go, you'll take part of me to? I want to live life to the fullest with you and no one else and...and I need you, Anna!"

"Let go, Yoh!"

Yoh just held on harder as tears were dripping onto Anna's neck.

"Yoh..." This shocked Anna. Yoh barely ever cried, and now he was crying because she was going to leave.

"Why do you want to leave?"

"Because..." she wanted to say that he doesn't need her, but now she knew that it wouldn't work.

'He said he needs me...but does he? He's now shaman king. He doesn't need a trainer anymore and he has dependable friends. What more could he want? He can get any girl he wants, so what makes me special? Nothing, so I could tell him that...that...'

"Anna, why?"

"Because I can't hold you back from living life to the fullest..."

"You're wrong. I told you that I NEED you to live life to the fullest, and YOU told ME that you love me. How do you expect me to live knowing that you love me back but you're far away?"

"I don't know!"

"Then you're staying?"

"Uh...Yoh?"

Horohoro and the others stood in the doorway watching them argue.

"Hey Horohoro, would you give me a hand?" Yoh was now desperate to keep her away from his family because she would break the engagement.

"Sure?"

"Get her bag while I carry Anna to her room. Anna and I need to talk PRIVATELY."

Horohoro did as he was told while everyone watched. When they reached Anna room, Horohoro dropped the bag and everyone but Horohoro left.

"What?" asked Anna

"Will you stay? I promise to do all your trainings, all the chores, everything! What I said earlier is true, I love you. I love you back, Anna! Please, stay."

Yoh started to cry again and was on his knees. He didn't know what to do with his life if Anna wasn't there. He thought he would be married to her like his family thought and to live in Izumo or here. Suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders. When he looked up he saw Anna on her knees with one hand on his shoulders. She wiped his tears away with her other hand. At this, Yoh couldn't help but smile, and without thinking about it, Anna smiled too. She gently hugged him and Yoh hugged her back.

"Will you, Anna? I promise to be with you always. I'll protect you."

"Always?" Yoh nodded his head and Anna just snuggled closer and whispered, "Ok then."

Yoh shot up and threw Anna in the air and caught her off guard, but Yoh caught her.

"Let's tell the others that you're staying."

"You're sure happy. Fine."

Outside, Horohoro was smiling and decided to tell the others that Yoh and Anna were coming but not why.

While they were walking out, Anna took his hand while smiling at him, recieving a peck on the cheek, and they went towards their friends to tell the news.

A/N: I didn't really know what to do with this fic. I just did it cause i was bored, but hope you liked it.


End file.
